Your Akatsuki Love Story
by Katsumi-Chan Loves Hidan
Summary: Your the main character of an Akatsuki love story. Find your past, persent, and future here. For Six of the Members. More coming soon
1. Note

Your Personal Akatsuki Love.

This is a story unlike must on fanfiction, for the fact that you're the main character. All I do is write you're past, present, future, village and how I think you act or how you act in my story. Anywho, Hope you like it. Blessed Be. Oh, just so you know flame me if you like I could care less.


	2. Peins Story

Pein's Story.

How do you Act: Rarely lose's temper, Clam, But merciless when needs to be.

Village: Unknown.

Past: Very little is known about your Past, you rarely talk about it. You never show that it mattered or that you cared, so no- one really ask. There's only one Story of you past anyone knows about that the Tale of when you Meet, Pein. Your family died when you where 16 so you travel around never really having a home, Moveing form Villages never stay in one place to long. But, once when you've been traveling for day, weeks, you don't know your so lost, and the Sand is never ending. Just as you were about to fall out you were attack by a group of nin's. You held you own, but not for long, but at the last minute you saw a teen about your age taking out the nin's. Then all was Black. When you came to, voices around you Talked of your condition. "She can't be more then 16, 17 maybe. So why is she out on her on in the Desert is what I want to know." Said one of the Three Voices around you. "I don't know, all I know is she just about got herself killed, if not for me. I want to know who I saved, and why she out Alone." Said the younger of the two male Voices. "Sensei, Pein, She coming to. Be quiet." Stated a Female voice no older then yourself. "Where am I" you whispered. "Your Safe, don't worry, your in the Sand Village." Said the Older of all the Voices around you. Opening you eyes you see a young teen girl with Light Sky Blue Hair, and Young Teen Boy with Fiery Red Hair, The one that Saved you, and an older man with long White Ponytail. The Fiery Red Head, eyes lock onto your on, in a endless Glare his eyes so strange yet so pretty. "Why were you out in the Desert without supples, and nearly died on your feet no-less, what were you thinking." he demanded. "I ... was... it nothing I was lost, I ran out of supples, but thank you for your help, now I need to be leaving." You say quietly and quickly, starting to rise. Til and hand push's you back down "No you don't kid, your not in good shape, no moving." Stated the Old Gay. "Umm, Not that I don't thank you, but I really need to get moving. I'm Late as it is." you lied, Clearly. "Late for what." He ask. "I sorry, but that for me to know and for you to leave at that, now if you don't mind I'm Leaving." Or So you thought til the Red Head got in your way. "Move, Please I don't wish to Hurt you." You say quietly. "No, and you want be able to do anything in the State you in, so sat down, I'm not letting you out of my Sight until I know you can go out on you own." He Stated. I can't get out of here when there all Blocking my path, I'll wait til there asleep then get out of here. "Very Well." and you sit down, Cross your arms in a patient meaner. Things get quiet, really quiet, and you hate the Quiet, beyond words do you hate the quiet. "So, Thanks for Helping me." You say in the sweetest Meaner. They just stare at you. "So... Do you like... I don't know...Swimming. I like Swimming. Really a lot, yeah what do you think of swimming." you ask making it painfully clear that you don't like the quiet. So the red head and you talk for the rest of the day til night. When night Falls, they fall with it. This is my Chance, you get up and get to the head of the Cave and out. "Where do you think your going, " ask a bothered Pein. " WHO ME, I going nowhere. What made you think I was going somewhere.?" you say in a innocent meaner. Doesn't work through, even a monkey could see your not innocent in the least. "Right, well you going nowhere, I like for you to stay here and travel with us. Well you." he ask. "...Travel with you gays... You don't really mean that do you?" No-one wants me, why would he want me around. "Yes I do, I seem to like your company and would like to have you along. Well, you." "Ok...SURE WHY NOT!!" You state in happiness. From then on the two of you were together always.

Present- You sat on the Dock, in front of your favorite pound near the Base. Your thoughts lost in the past when you and Pein where always together, always happy, and innocent. Now your feeling for him are beyond innocence, you've falling hard for the leader, and your Best Friend. "Best Friend, that all, never anymore, never what I wish for." you Sigh out as if in a Dream. But, that pretty little dream in your head crashed to the ground when "What do you Wish for, " asked that Rough, dark, voice that you love, that you've lost yourself in more then once. "What, oh, nothing Pein. Nothing to worry about. I'm Fine." you state, yet still lost in your dream. "Very well, tonight is lovely is it not, my dear." he states. "Yes it is." Looking up at the moon losing yourself in it's rays on the water. "I love you" you whisper, not knowing what you where saying. His eyes flash and he looks to you in disbelief. "What did you say!" he Demanded of you. "...What... I..didn't...say..anything... Dear God... I..didn't... Just..." your eyes wade and your voice cracking from the stain of those words. "Did you just say, that You Love Me, Did you, answer me." his eyes ablaze, with what you didn't know. " I... I... Yes. I did." No point in lying he heard you, so that all gone and done for. "Don't worry about it Pein I know you and Konan, are together it ok." you say in sadness. "Me and Konan, what gave you that Idea. There is nothing between me a Konan. I don't care for her, I care for someone else." He States, Looking you in the Eye, trying to read you. But your emotionless, by all standing right now. "You do, Oh, and who is she? I'm your best friend so I at least get to know right?" you ask, your voice yet again Cracking. "... You..." he says looking you in the eyes, not giving you the chance to say a thing his lips lock onto your own, in a passionate kiss. This goes on for a some time til, His loving, adorable, cute, and over protective sister comes and pulls you apart. "What the hell are you two doing out here, It late and past your Bed times, Kids." Dawn says with a growl. Pein Glares at his sister, if Looks could kill is your only thought. It so cute!! "Dawn, what are you doing." Pein growls back at the younger. "Looking for you Silly, and you have to help me help Tobi before Dei kills him." I look at you. "Well, I guess your better then Konan." And walk off.

Future: You live happily ever after, til you both die in battle, Aww that Sweet. You had one kid in that time, a young girl that with time, form's a new Akatsuki. So your life lives on in your Little Yumie.


	3. Hidan’s Story

Hidan's Story.

About you-

How you Act- Mean/Sarcastic, Foul Mouth, and only nice to people you like.

Village- Sound

Past- You where born in the Village Hidden in the Rain, you lived a Happy life, with a family that loved you. You had the prefect life to put it simply. You spent must of your life studying things you shouldn't have. You study religions that must thought were wrong, this worried your family, but that never said anything about it. Day, after day, it grow even more Prefect, that is Til your happy life Fall to Ruin. When you returned home from just making it to ANBU Captain. So Happy til, you found even one you loved, everyone that meant something to you Died, but it was far worse then just died, there soul had been handed over to The God Jashin. "No, I...this can't be real, there not gone, No Please, No!!" you Scream out into the cooled night air. "I Call to me the Lord of the Died Jashin-Sama Come to Me. I call you, so come." you call out, I'll save them for what I know is to come, I wont let them go through that. Clouds of Ebony rolled into your home Covering everything around you. "What do you Want, Oh, it a Female no lease, what do you want." he states, voice BOOMING Like Thunder. "I call you here to make a Trade. I know I can, I've study your religion my whole life." you say. "Yes, well then you know I don't make offer like that to Females don't you. Little one." he states. "I don't give a Fucking Damn you Bastard, You have my Family, I won't let them go through The Hell you put people through. Do YOU HEAR ME JACKASS!!" you say in anger, through the tears of pain. "Well, what do you wish to trade for the life of Four living souls, you I'm sure know the price." he says. "Yes, I know the Price, I give my soul to you in placement, with years of serving, til I pay their souls off with blood." You say, hitting the ground hoping, praying he takes your offer. "Please, I'll do anything you ask just let them go, Please." you say as tears roll down you face. "Very well, you belong to me, til you pay there lives off in Blood, and that my dear well take a Very long time." he states then All the Clouds disappear. "Oh, now look what we have here, a know follower to the Religion, welcome, through the terms arn't what I like them to be. All Well, Come with me and I'll show you how to save your and theirs souls." says a male voice you don't know. Turning to find a silver haired man standing behind you. "Who are you?" You a say as you pull out your chain Whip. His eyes flick to the whip, then back to your eyes. "I'm now your one and only friend you need my help, if you want to save there souls. I'm the strongest Jashin-nest there is alive at the moment. So are you coming." He ask turning walking away. You follow not knowing what going to happen, but at least your not alone.

Present- I'll never save them, there no hope, I've been at this for 50 years and it's no different I'm no closer to saving them and freeing myself then I was at the start. "Oh, I hope you can forgave me, I so sorry, I'll never be free, but at least your safe. I promise I'll pay it off as soon as I can, then you'll see me again." tears rolled down your face, as you fall to the ground. Oh, but there one light in all this one, reason to believe I'll make it, one reason to care. The only friend I've ever had besides the other akatsuki member, the one I've fallen so hard for Hidan. "I love you yet to say it would be wrong, to love you is wrong, to believe you'll ever love me is wrong, I can do nothing right. I worthless, I'm pointless. I wish I could die, I don't have aright to live anymore I'm worthless." you whisper out to the setting sun, to the falling hope of light on the earth. You ran away for the Akatsuki, in hopes of never returning, you ran to the sound, and start a new life. Still trying to save you family, but forgetting about the man you love, forgetting about anything else, sav' the only thing that would let you die. On one mission your thought of never seeing Hidan again, was broken, there he was. Standing just a little off to the side, right in front of yours eyes. ", where have you been, I was so ... scared I didn't know where you were. Oh, please don't be another dream, be real this time please." He says, as he moves to you, his hand rest on your face, then his arms are around you. "Oh, your real, I... Why did you leave, what is wrong with you." He says, as he looks you in the eyes. "I was so alone, so scared I had no clue where you were, do you know what that put me through. No, you don't know, God Damn it , I was fucking worry. Damn You, you god damn Whore, why did you do this to me, why did you Leave, Fuck it Answer Me Now." he demands. "I... Needed to leave, to get away, you Bastard, don't you dare call me a Whore. You Bastard you have no idea what I've gone through since I left, it's been hell without you. I couldn't stand it, I LOVE YOU, JACKASS CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT. Don't go yelling at me you Bastard, HOW DARE YOU!! You say in anger not really knowing what you said. "Y...ou...Love ...me." he ask shock and wonder written over that wonder face you missed so much. "...Yes...I..do.." you Say turning to leave, now I'm truly alone, he'll never want me around after that. But a hand holds you back turning you making you looks at him, then his lips' crash onto you're on. The kiss is one of passion, love, and need. This is the start of your new life, one where the fear that you'll never save yourself and your family gone, lost in the happiness, but not forgotten. Never forgotten.

Future- Soon after you earn your freedom, but you don't lose your fath. Your forever, til Hidan is stolen from you. When he die all in your world fall to ruin once again, but this time you found a way to die, you found a way to live on with the only one in your life to ever love you.


	4. Itachi’s Story

Itachi's Story.

About You:

How you Act- Emo, but kind to those you like anyway.

Village- Leaf

Past- Growing up in the Leaf was a simple life you sent every hour in practice you wanted to live up to your family name, you're a Hyuga Heiress . Born to the name of a clan you hate, for there beliefs, for there way of living. But you live on as what you were, that is never in your hands. You soon became a ANBU Head Captain, at a very young age, the only one to beat you was Itachi Uchiha, the one that killed his whole clan in one afternoon. You know him, before that happen, you know the Real Itachi, not the one that killed his clan. He was caring if you give him reason to be, and if you meant something to him. His family never understand him, never know the real Itachi, and they would never understand why he did what he did. You know and you'll never believe in anything else you believe in the Itachi you grow to care for in those few years. He was, and still is your one and only friend, even through you'll more then likely never see him again. You don't care, he'll come to see you one day, soon you hope. Walking back to The Hyuga enclave, you feel eyes watching your every move, now my chance, your throw 4 Kunai hitting the target right on mark. Turning "Whose there show yourself or next time, I'll hit the mark right on." You say, within a growl of anger. It been two years still no Itachi and that just Pissed you off more then anything else in the world could right now. A voice in your ear say "Your getting rusty, my dear you didn't hit my heart. What Happen." States the voice you missed so much in the past two years. You spin around smacking him hard in the side of his lovely face. "How dare you not come and visit me in the past two years? Then just show up out of the blue, You know what Itachi Uchiha if you play games with me like this again. I'll kill you do you understand me." You say with anger rolling off you in waves, mixed with an intense worry. "Were you worry about me, I wonder?" he asked. "Of chose I was worry you mother fucking JackAss, You could have been hurt, Died and I would have never know, You my best friend and you left me alone, How...Could you." You turn away, tears falling like rain form your eyes. "Please don't cry , I hate to see you cry, I would have taken you with me, but I didn't think you would have wanted to come with a killer." he states with very little emotion in his voice. "You are not a Killer, or any thing of the such I know why you did it, it was done for a good reason. They got what they needed, as far as I can see. But please don't leave me again." you beg, and answer out through the tears. "Very well, I promise to never leave you again. Let go ." That is were it all stated, til the Akatsuki that is.

Present- You walk the ground around the base your thoughts deft to all the people you gave up that day, all the people you killed, but most of all the person that gave you everything, and gave you friendship. Oh, but you wish for far more then just Friendship form Itachi Uchiha, you falling so very hard for him. Even after seeing every side to Itachi you still love him, still wish to be with him, still want to mean something more then you do to him. But it well never happen, Itachi truly loving someone wouldn't happen, would be that pretty little dream you have every other day. "Do, you feel anything, my Friend, My Love, My one and Only. Do You feel anything more for me. Oh, I know you don't but to wish, oh but to dream." You state to the becoming morning, the true dawn. "Does who feel anything, ? Ask the voice of a killer, of the one only man you well ever love. "I don't know what your talking about Itachi." you say with no emotion in your voice. "Oh, really my dear, you've said nothing, why do I not believe you." he says, Pulling your face up to look at him, so he can read your eyes. "Because we both know it a lie, but either way it doesn't matter, So let it drop." you say, a plea hidden under the emotionless tone. "I can't do that, so tell me who you are speaking of." He ask, with very little say in the matter on your part anyway. Now you have to answer him, Damn I have to say what I myself wish not to be true. I'll lose him just like everyone else close to me. I can't, but maybe he wont turn me away, maybe he cares. Ok, lets just get it out then run away before he can say anything, yes that works. "Ok, if you must know, I was speaking of you Itachi. I have fallen in love with you, there nothing I can do about, or I would believe me. Goodbye, Itachi." with that said you turn and ran. But he's faster then you on a bad day, so on a good day you know sure as hell he's faster. "Where do you think your going, , I didn't say you could leave now did I?" then before you can throw a pissy comment in his face, his lips crash onto your on. The kiss is one of passion, and must of all love. You kiss back with the same, returning what you always wish for, and well always remember as the start of a new life. One with Itachi, one of Happiness and love.

Future- You and Itachi are together til, you both die at the hands of his Bother. You died, together never stop loving each other, not even for a minute. Love was all you had, and it was your world, down til death did you part. Til the world After.


	5. Tobi’s Story

Tobi's Story.

How you Act: Happy, only on the Outside, but really dark on the inside.

Village: WaterFall

Past- You're an Orphan, all your life Unloved, Unwanted, and Unneeded. What kind of life is that, it isn't one just to tell you. Never-Ending Pain, Sorrow, Fear, and Hate, Oh so much hate. Hate Became your life, your breath, and your Plus, just like the Sorrow, and the Pain. All you know to be truthful. Life was a never-ending ebony, never seeing beyond that pain, and hate. But that was only on the inside you never showed that side of you, until you were alone. On the outside you were happy, kind, caring, and compassionate, helping any and everyone. Never without a smile, everyone loved you in some ways, just not as you wish for in the dark. You wanted a true friend and a Family must of all you wanted a Family, people that loved you and wanted you around. Was that to much to ask for, but it was, no-one seem to truly care, and never give you that. Til, you meet the only person in your life to give you a reason to live, and true reason to smile, truly smile not the mask you wear. As you lay in the wake of the attack that just killed everyone and everything you know, Gone, and the pain and Hate won out and you cried. The tears of all the hate, the pain, the fear, and the knowing that your unwanted ring out in the night for all to hear, yet there was no-one to hear it. Or that was what you thought. "Why, do you cry, Tobi be a Good Boy and make the tears go away." and this boy in a lollipop mask, wipe away your tears. "Tell Tobi, why the Good Girl Cry's, Tobi be Good Boy and make it all better." He States. "W..h..o ..are.. You.." you say in fear. "Tobi, Good Boy. Why do you cry." "No-one wants me, and everyone's gone, I'm alone Again." you get out through the tears. Tobi, hugs you to him "There, There, it's Ok, there no need for a Good Girl to Cry, Smile for Tobi." You look to him "Smile, I don't know how anymore." you cry out, clinging to the only person in your life to hold you, to give you comfort. "Well then Tobi, will have to fix that. Come along, Good Girl it time to go." he states, taking your hand in his. "To...Go, you want me, no-one wants me, I worthless, unloved, unwanted..." "Tobi will hear none of that. Now be a Good Girl and Come Along it time to Go. And your not unwanted, and your not Worthless, or Unloved, Tobi's here now he make it all Better, Because that What Good Boys Do." After that Tobi took care of you, and you learned to smile again. You were loved, needed, and wanted for once in your life.

Present- The Wind blow's you hair across your face as you think of that day, and more then that when you think of Tobi, you Smile. Your Loved, hard to believe isn't it, I'm needed, wanted, loved. But not in the way I wish for, he loves me, but not as I have grown to love him. "All this time, and all I see is you, all I do is smile, when I thought I never smile again, there you were, and I love you so much for it. But your never love me well you, My Dear Sweet Tobi." you say to the winds, a wish that you know, well never be given life. You sit down look up at the Blossoms Falling around you, so pretty. "Wishing to the winds again, I see." states the voice of the true Tobi, Mandara. You don't jump you know he was there, even saying what you did you know he was there watching you, He did that a lot, never would tell you why through. "Yes, it pretty tonight don't you think Mandara?" you ask. "Truly, beyond words it is. But my Dear if your going to wish for my Love, Say it to my face." he states, leaning down to look you in the eye. "I love your Eyes they tell me so much without you ever knowing it. Tell me What is it you wish for, my Dear, Tell Me." He Demanded as he always did when he was like this. " I wish for your Love Mandara, as I always have, and always well." You state, turning away form him. "My love, my Dear you have that, what more do you need." He ask. He's going to make me ask him if he loves me more then I know he does. "Your So Cruel Sometimes, My Dear!" you say within a growl of anger. "Cruel, hardly I could show you cruel, but then again you wouldn't care, nor would you see it for what it is. You never do." he look down to you, as the Blossoms Fall all around. "I love you Mandara, far more then just the friend you offer to me. I love you, Mandara." you say turning to walk away before he says that you mean nothing to him, in that meaner anyway. But he holds you back, and his lips crash onto your on, the kiss is one of Passion, one of Love, one of Understanding, one of Need. This was what you wish for all your life, for this, since you meet him all you ever wanted was this. You returned his kiss with that same passion, the same Love. He pulls away and you groan at this. "Now, be a Good Girl and behave, we have a mission." Tobi say's with a Happiness you've never seen in Tobi before. "Of Chose I'm A Good Girl, that is when I chose to be."

Future- You and Tobi and or Mandara, are together tell the day you die of poison, that was on a weapon meant for Mandara, you block it, your death was painful, and slow, but Mandara never left you side. Holding you and begging you not to leave him, Your last words were "Thank you, for Wanting me, for Loving me, For Needing me. Thank you, My Love." and you died in his arms.


	6. DeiDei's Story

Dei-Dei Story.

About You:

How you Act- Sad, never Smiles, if Rarely, and is somewhat Rude.

Village: Rock

Past: You're the Clan Heiress, for one of the main clans in the village Hidden in The Stone. All your life, never having a friend til, your parents had your sister. Your only friend and the true family you wanted. But, your sister was born with illness of the flesh that at the age 8 steal her life. You were lost, truly lost, your only friend gone, then a few years later your mother and father died. Now you weren't just lost but alone, and had a clan to look out for. As you walk to there graves, flowers in hand, tears running freely down your face. "How can I take care of a clan, when I'm lost myself, Why did you leave me, Why am I alone again." you beg and cried out to the stillness around you. You fall to your knees in front of there graves, as the tears fall like rain onto the cold lifeless ground around you. "Mother, Father why did you leave me, why did I have to lose you to. Oh, sis forgave me I couldn't save you, I couldn't save any of you.' Your voice cracking with the pain. A young Blond watch's you for a few feet away, sadness plays in his Ice Blue eyes, watching you. Then before you Falls a Small Clay Bird, with it all right, written on it. You Turn to see who it was, and no-one was there. This happened for days to come, you go and cry then something made of clay would fall in front of you, giving you a reason to smile. The Clay Figures are all the happiness lift in your life, the clan is dying out around you, with nothing you can do for them, but you still have a reason to smile. Then one day you meet the making of your figures, the maker of your smiles. As you fall to the ground in front of there graves this time the pain to great to push away, this time you cried, this time you have no reason to smile. "I have Failed you, I couldn't do anything there gone, I'm all that lift. I alone for real this time, there gone. I So Sorry." you get out through the tears, the pain, and must of all the fear of being alone. Then arms in Circle your body, "Shhhh, There, There, no more of that." States a male voice that you know all to well. "Dei, I failed, there gone, I failed, and I'm alone again. Oh Dei." You cry out, clinging to your bodyguard. "There, there, lady, it alright. I promise it all going to be alright." he says in a sweet, meaner. "How, there all gone, Dei, I'm so scared, and it hurts so much, I can't take it." You stand taking your knife into hand and pulling it to you. But, Dei took it form you, and hit you on the head for good measure. "Don't you ever try that again. Lady . I may just be a bodyguard for hire your family got for you, but you mean so much to me. Don't ever do that again." he say's with fear shacking his voice. "I'm sorry, I can't, DAMN IT. This is so hard, I can't Dei what do I do, I'm lost, please help me." you ask with fear, anger, and pain ringing in your voice. "Your going to come with me, my Lady, and just so you know the Clay Figures I made them for you to give you a reason to smile I hate seeing you like this. Come along." and he starts to walk off, and you follow, the start of a new life for you.

Present- You think back to your teen age years, when Dei took you under his wing, and look after you. As you swing, Back and Forth, I wonder when Dei and Sasori Na-Danna well get back. "Oh, sis, I miss you, even after all these years, But I'm doing great, I guess but I really miss you. I have something to tell you, you remember Dei Right, well I don't know how to put this but I think I've fallen in love with him. What do you Think." you say to the night, to the quiet were the phantoms play. You drift off to sleep. Til, someone sits next to you, "Lady it time to wake up." States a amused voice. You groan but wake up anyway. "Dei you know you don't have to call me that." you say annoyed you hate being called that. "Yes I know, but I enjoy to see the hate of the name ring out over you face, my lady." He laughs at the anger flashing over your face. "You know what, Dei, your so annoying." you say back in a growl. "I know but you love me for it so, I could careless, My Lady." he says. Oh, only if you know how much I love you, You think looking into his Ice Blue eye you love to stare into. "Hey, Dei do you like anyone?" You ask to the quiet. "Like someone, well there is this one person, she a wonderful strong, caring, loving, pretty, and must of all puts up with me. Oh, and she Loves my art." he says looking out at the moon rising over the trees. "Oh, she sounds wonderful. I hope I get to meet her one day." You say, trying but failing to hided the pain for your voice. He loves someone else I should have know, there was no why in the world he love me. His hand moves you head to look up at him, "I Talking about you, ." he states, but before even the shock could write itself on your face, his lips are on yours. A kiss of Love, and Passion, Oh this is what you wanted, and look sis the wish came true. He loves me. Sis can you believe it, I can't. "I love you." is all you whisper out before you fall into a world of Dreams.

Future- You and Dei-Dei are together for a long time to come, But on a mission the two of you lost your life. You died in each others arms, with the last of your words in this world. "I Love you." never did those words mean more, then right then. Then all of your life was Black.


	7. Sasori's Story

Sasori's story.

About You:

How You Act- Dark, and Emotionless, Just like a Puppet, Oh Wait that's because you are one. Anyway, you just alike. But you sometimes Show Emotion Besides Anger and or Hate!! YAY FOR YOU!!

Village: Sand.

Past- Before you where Born your Father Beat and Nearly Killed your Mother Night After Night. Your Mother Died in Child Birth, so you never know love. For the Fact that your Father in Hate, Believed you to be the Cause for your Mother's Death thought you were a Demon. Growing up, it was Never-ending Hit's at your emotion and your heart, not to say just to them He Abuse you the same as your Mother, but you never Broke you never give him that. You Just pushed it Aside Til you Where as cold as Ice with a heart of Steel. Til, you meet Sasori you one and only friend. As always you ran from your home trying to get away for the Pain and the Fear he Give you, and the Pain of Knowing your Worthless, and Unwanted. As you Walk the Grounds of the Village Hidden in the Sand. All is lost, and the Village is Empty Sav' for your Cry's of Pain, ringing out in the Night. Sasori hears them and Comes to see who or what it is making that sound. "Are you Ok" Ask a Sweet yet mono-Tone Voice. "Who are you?" You ask Fear ringing in your voice. "So you're a-feared of me to, I see." He says to no one at all sav' maybe himself. "Why is Everyone A-feared of me." He says in a Quiet Cry of pain and Sorrow. You know that Voice it your own when you think of your Father. So you Get up and hug the Boy to you, hoping to give so comfort form the pain. He Jumps away for the Contact then Relaxes into it. "Thank you, I'm , And you are?" "I'm Sasori." After that day the Two of you Were always together, helping, and loving each other were you had no-one Else.

Present- You Sat in a tree thinking of the day you meet your one and only friend, that now means more to you then just a Friend. "He'll never love me as I love him, Oh, but to wish" you say to yourself, in a plea, in a wish that it were true knowing it not. The Puppet rarely show's emotion sav' to you that is, but nothing beyond Friendship, nothing like you wish for. "Who, well never love you " Asked that monotone voice you love so much. "Nooneatallwhatgaveyouthatidea." You Say Way to Fast. "Sorry, I didn't Catch that." "Noone." you say quietly. "Oh, do you really think I can't read you, your lying, my Dear it's Clear as Day." he Stated. "I'm I really that easy to read, Sasori." You say looking into those eyes that are never the same yet still you loved so much. "Who" He Demanded. You Glare at his Demand, wondering why he must know everything in your life. But, then again Now's your Chance to say it, to get it out. Deep Breath You can do it. Ok Here Goes "...You..." You Say quietly. You watch as shock Flashed passed that emotionless face. "..M...e..." He asked in Disbelief. "Yes, you, can you not hear you stupid PUPPET." You Growl Back. "Well, then... I can finally do this." "Do Wh..." His lips Crash onto yours, before you even finish speaking. Your mind ablaze with questions, and Shock, He Loves me back... You Say in your Head in Disbelief. Then you Give up on the Questions and kiss him Back with a Passion.

Future- The two of you are Together til Sasori Dies. After that you Swear that you make that Bitch pay even if it meant your Death. After that day you Screeched for his killer, and finally losing you life in the Battle Kill the Bitch that Stole your love form you. Then in Death your Reunited with Your Emotionless Puppet. YAY FOR YOU!!

Now if you Nice your Message and or Review me. I hate the Puppet it Took me Hours to write this.


End file.
